You can change
by 0o0o0opo10101010man
Summary: So, my days been perfect! I get kidnapped from my house that I've been living in by myself for barely a year and the next thing I know, I'm being pulled out of this funny looking ice cream truck and two guys are frozen right in front of me? And how is my Uncle involved in this! Can someone please explain this to me!
1. Chapter 1

"Ching-chang-walla-walla-bing-bang!" She sang as she spun around in her kitchen with the broom. She had the radio blaring as she did her daily chores and smiled as her IPod did a random change that she was totally used to and started singing along with the song now playing, booty shaking with no shame, knowing she was alone.

"Shake your groove thing, shake your groove thing yeah yeah!" She did a disco pose and started dancing sing the broom as a partner. "Show 'em how you do it now!" She was about to start dancing again when the phone rang, cutting off her pretty accurate singing and she reached over, pushing 'pause' on he IPod and scooping up the phone.

"Yello?" She answered before a smile crossed her face at the voice on the other end of the line.

_"What's up with you chica?!"_ Her friend screamed at her from the other end of the line.

She chuckled, "Nice to hear from you too April!" Leaning against the counter she let her head flop back and she nearly chuckled as she remembered a comment one of her best friends said when they saw her sitting like that when she was in high-school.

_' "All's anyone would have to do when you sit like that would be to come up behind you and slide their knife just like that and boom, fatality!" He stated, making his voice grow lower to add to the effect before she laughed and pushed him out of his chair.'_

She started when she heard her friend yell at her from the other side of the line. Blushing, she stood upright and rubbed the back of her neck.

"Sorry about that April, what was that?" She asked.

_"I saaaaaiiiiiid, me and the guys miss you. Sure you've been to visit but still, it's almost been a year now? Gemini, that's just not cool."_ April stated and Gemini sighed in resignation, knowing what the conversation was drawing to.

"April, you know why I left New York and came to Gotham, and you know very well why I can't go back! Dang it April! Don't make me feel guilty about this again, please." Gemini ended, covering her eyes with one hand, feeling the tears prick at the corners of her eyes at the mention of the very touchy subject.

"Besides," Gemini stated, having regained her composure, "I've been helping so many people here! They've even got a vigilante here! Everyone calls him the Batman, but I can't help but feel bad for the guy..." She trailed off.

_"And why's that?"_ April asked, curiosity doing her another do in.

"Because, even though the guy's got a partner and me, though I've never met the guy, he never get's a break! There are seriously so many super villians down here and to top it off the press gives the poor guy a bad rep, saying that it's not his place and that he should leave it to the police! What police are they talking about?! I'd like to meet them!" Gemini was in a full blown rant now, not listening to anything but the rage she felt at the worlds unjustness.

"And another thing I don't get, when the crazies do get brought in, no one tries to help them!"

_"And let me guess, the police force is corrupt along with the political system?"_

Gemini sighed, "How many times have we had this conversation?" She asked, a little nervous about her near-sister's response.

_"Um, counting this time? Five, but hey, I don't mind. Well I gotta get going Gemini, the guy's finally think I'm ready to try and patrol where you used to."_ She explained and a smile bloomed on Gemini's face.

"Really?! That's great April! And okay, I'll try to call more often, I promise. Hey, tell the guys I said hi would ya?"

_"I got ya man, see ya!"_

"Bye." Gemini sighed as she hung up, slightly melancholy as she began to think on what, or rather _who_ she had left back in NYC.

Shaking her head she turned to the one thing that had so far managed to help her cope, listening to music.

Pressing play, an instant grin split her face as Imagine Dragons 'I Bet My Life' began blaring over the speakers and she realized that their playlist had been selected by her IPod. She resumed her chores before she started to lose the sense of sadness that she had felt earlier. A sudden crash in the alley beneath her apartment drowned out her music for a moment and she froze before quickly running over to her IPod and pressed pause before rushing out to her balcony.

She peered over the edge in worry and looked around. Her natural night vision though helpful normally was severely lacking in this pitch blackness and she bit her lip in worry. Glancing down at what she wore, she deemed a white T-shirt and jean shorts, and lack of shoes was okay for a brief out-check.

Scaling down the side of the building came to her like second nature and she soon landed in the alley with a near silent 'whump'. Looking around she noticed nothing out of the ordinary until there was a groan at the far end of the alley, quite a bit of distance from her. Checking once again to make sure the coast was clear, she carefully picked her way down the garbage littered alley, long legs helping with a few of the more drastic jumps as she continued to make my way down the alley.

When she made it to the point that she was nearly on the sidewalk, she looked around and saw a figure leaning against the side of a building across from me. She gasped in shock before quickly running over to them and crouching down. She sucked in a small breath at what she had failed to see earlier, this man was _massive_. Slowly, she rolled him over from being face down and looked him over. He was wearing what appeared to be a black and white luchadore mask that had a large tube coming out of the back of it. There appeared to be no damage besides the heavy lacerations across his large arms and she realized just who exactly she was dealing with.

"Bane..."

Just the sound of his name seemed to slightly rouse the massive man and she saw his eyes open in the darkness and she nearly winced when she saw the intense spark of rage light them up for the briefest of seconds until he succumbed to the pain and she realized he must have some kind of internal damage. Frowning in determination, she grabbed what she could of his shoulder's large span and hefted him up onto herself, her mutations holding out for me even as se felt like she would break like a toothpick under him. With her legs shaking and arms threatening to give out, she growled in determination and began making her way back to her apartment.

Gemini collapsed against the wall in the only bedroom in her small apartment and wiped her brow with a shaking hand. Her muscles were exhausted and they were starting to give out now that she had finally gotten Bane onto her king sized bed, thankfully he fit on it and she sighed as she tried regaining her energy.

Looking over at the hulking man on her bed, she frowned when she looked at his now bandaged arms. How had such a powerful man fallen victim to a knife? An image of a Bat popped into her mind and she shook her head, forgetting why she even asked, now realizing that all of his injuries were probably from the Batman. But she had to do this.

Standing, she went over to her bed and gently laid her hand on the man's shoulder, he needed to be awake for her to be able to do this.

"Bane, ya gotta wake up pal." She stated, relieved to hear an annoyed rumble come from the man lying on her bed. His eyes snapped open and immediately focused on her. An enraged growl shook from his chest and he flung his wrist out and nearly took her head off had she not grabbed his wrist and pushed back with all her strength, seeing he was not going to be giving up that easily, she went and pushed a little bit on his injured arm and he grunted in pain and she sighed in relief as she felt his arm grow lax.

"Go on then." He rumbled in a Hispanic accent the seemed to vibrate the air around them.

"And do what?" Gemini asked as she leaned over him.

"Finish me, like every other 'loyal'," he spat the word out with distaste, "Gothamite would."

Gemini chuckled before releasing his hand and gently resting it on the bed.

"Well then, guess it's probably a really good thing that I'm not a 'loyal' Gothamite now isn't it?" She asked before placing both hands on his chest, just above his heart.

"Now, what I'm about to do will not be normal so please don't freak out, last thing I need is the cops bustin' down my door at this hour of the night." She grumbled as Bane simply stared back at the confusing woman who was touching him.

A smooth blue and green mist began emanating from his chest and Bane stared in wonder as the girl bi her lip eyes turning white and face wrinkling in concentration. Bane held back a gasp as he felt something in his left side slowly mend itself. The woman continued what she was doing to him and Bane watched on as more of his wounds were healed until he felt something wet land on the exposed skin of his chest and looked up to see large lacerations covering her arms and slowly beginning to bleed, which would explain the wetness he felt fall onto his chest.

The mist slowly faded and Bane watched as her face became twisted in pain and her eyes lost the ghostly whiteness they had had and she removed her hands from his chest before backing up against the wall and sliding down it while holding her side in pain. She groaned in pain and Bane could only watch as she slightly convulsed an the wounds began to slowly draw themselves together and heal right before his eyes. Looking back at her face, he saw her smiling at him and narrowed his brown eyes at her.

"Go on then, you should be all fixed up. I promise not to tell a soul you were here." She whispered, feeling the drain from having done so much all at once. Bane slowly got out of what appeared to be her bed and scooped her up before depositing her in it. Her slowly drooping green eyes focused on him and smiled.

"What is your name?" He rumbled.

She struggled through her drowsiness to form a reply but finally succeeded and locked gazes with him.

"Gemini, Gemini Bold."


	2. Chapter 2

Several days had passed since Gemini's meeting with Bane, but she wasn't exactly shaken up about it, nothing had changed in her life, and she had seen some scarier and weirder things in her life.

Now she was at work at this nice little out of the way restaurant and it was closing time so it was left to her to clean up and lock up, it wasn't the best job but she didn't mind as long as she had her music playing. Speaking of which, she had noticed her music had stopped playing, she stopped mid sweep and went over to her little IPod and pressed play. Imagine Dragon's Destination started blaring over the extended speakers and she smiled before returning to her original task and resumed cleaning up. Only an hour or so later was she done and realized if she didn't get home soon, she'd miss her show. Grabbing her bag, changing back into her more comfortable clothes, which consisted of whitewashed skinny jeans and a red T-shirt under a black hoodie.

She tossed her I pod into her bag before turning the lights off and locking the door. Making sire that none of the other available entrances were open or accessible, she started a quick rythmic jog down the dark sidewalk. She knew the risks of walking home alone especially at this time of night, but she wasn't really worried, she knew she could handle whatever crap the underworld felt like throwing at her.

As she rounded the corner, she could hear a scuffle in the alley ahead of her. Slipping her hand inside of her bag, she grabbed the large and heavy duty LED flashlight she always kept in there. Stepping around the corner, a frown firmy planted itself on her face when she saw the three men hanging up on a lady that looked like she had just come out of a club. No doubt she'd gone there with one of these men and then been lured out here.

"Hoy! Uglies!" She barked, getting their attention away from the girl. One of the guys kept his hold on the girl while the other two faced Gemini.

"Keep walking little girl, act like ya saw nothing and we won't have to hurt ya. How's that sound?" Idiot 1 snarked while she raised an eyebrow, thoroughly unimpressed at the tough guy act.

She chuckled with him before shrugging, "I don't know, sounds like three idiots are going to be in the hospital by the time I'm through with you, how's that sound punk?" She finished with a growl.

The two guys in front glanced at each other before idiot 1 charged at her, fists swinging around randomly, and she thought to herself in amusemnt, a drunken stuppor. She quickly dealt with him by the means of a swift smack to the head with her torch. Turning to see idiot 2, she openly laughed as he took of running and she was left to deal with the last idiot, no doubt about him being the one who befriended the woman in the club before bringing her out here to her doom. He growled before pulling out a gun as he threw the lady away from himself and against the alley wall.

"Now ya done made me mad girly." He growled as Gemini rolled her eyes.

"Oh please, I've had a stare down with things a whole lot scarier than you punk now why dont you do everybody here a favor, put down the gun, and quit making yourself look stupid."

The man threw his head back and laughed and sly grin crossed Gemini's face and she shrugged before talking to herself out loud.

"Well, all's April said was that I had to at least try and warn them." She foccussed on the man just as he took aim and dove to the side right as he pulled the trigger. She sprinted towards him while he took a second for his drunk mind to ecover from shooting a gun. Quickly, Gemini incapacitated him with a hard jab to the face, breaking his nose and sending him to the pavement out cold. She pulled out a pen and paper and wrote a quick note on it before sticking it to the mans shoulder, not through anything essential, just enough that it would hurt like crap for a while and maybe make him think twice before he tried anything like this again.

"Thank you so much!"

The sudden shout had Gemini up and spinning only to see the lady from earlier staring at her. Gemini smiled at her and calmly stood before approaching her.

"Glad to see I could help." Looking around, the rescuer frowned before looking at the flashy dressed woman. "What were you doing out here with that creep anyways?"

The lady rolled her eyes.

"I was here by myself and he was cute and offered me a drink and it went from there, alls he did was offer to walk me home." She smiled at the taller woman. "I'm just glad you were here and saved me."

Gemini waved her off, "Don't sweat it. But I will walk you home, I can handle the Underworld, you" She looked the woman up and down on purpose, "Not so much."


	3. Chapter 3

The woman gave her a pouting sort of look before she slightly shivered and looked around. Gemini sighed before taking off her jacket and handing it to her. The woman smiled at her gratefully and Gemini started to walk off, before noticing no-one was next to her. She turned and glanced behind her to see the woman clutching the jacket around her but not having moved from her spot. The larger woman sighed and looked at the sky before motioning at the woman.

"Well come on then, I'm not leaving you hear by yourself." Gemini stated before the woman scurried next to her and giggled, nervously obviously. They started walking, Gemini being sure to keep her eyes and ears open until the woman started talking to her.

"So umm...where'd you learn to fight like that?" The nervous woman questioned, causing a smirk to cross Gemini's face.

"I learned to fight like that a long time ago, in a different city. I had a group of friends and we would go out in the night and break some baddies, we'd never kill them," Gemini added quickly noticing the woman grow tense and then relax, "but then something happened and I left. I wanted to make my own mark, help people out on my own. Obviously this cities been claimed by a certain Bat but hey, everybody needs help." She stated before the woman smiled up at her.

"You do have a point, I never agreed with the news anyways. Too many police officers are corrupt to be trusted with getting and keeping these people behind bars." She stated and Gemini stopped, making her pause and frown back at her.

"Something wrong?"

Gemini wanted to say yes, she wanted to scream at the woman for her to run, knowing they were being followed by something, but she bit her tongue and smiled at the lady.

"No, nothing is the matter, I just realized I'd never gotten your name."

The woman's face brightened before holding out her hand.

"Oh, well my name's Ariel, what's yours?" Gemini smiled before shaking her hand.

"M'name's Gemini."

Ariel smiled before they let go and continued walking, Ariel glancing over and smirking.

"Quite the grip you've got there Gemini."

A smirk teased it's way onto the woman's face before she looked down at her companion, "Like an oak."

They stopped in front of a nicer apartment complex and Ariel smiled at Gemini.

"Thanks for keeping me safe Gemini, and I'm sure whatever happened in that city, those people are still your friends."

Gemini stalled when she heard that before she gave a small smile.

"Yeah, thanks for that Ariel. You take care of yourself alright?" She stated before watching as the woman ascended the steps and Gemini started walking, sighing in relief as the presence she felt behind them earlier start following her instead of going after Ariel. She calmly brought her hands in front of her, cracking her knuckles and her neck as inconspicuously as she could. She knew they were strong, whether or not she was stronger would prove difficult to find out.

Gemini could hear something similar to a gun cocking and she froze as memories started to try and break into her mind before she shook them away and spun around only to feel something prick her skin. A strangled gasp escaped her as she looked down to find a needle sticking out of her shoulder. Ripping the feathered dart out of her appendage, she quickly turned and ran down the street, now hearing pursuing footsteps behind her.

She skid around the corner and glanced back just to receive a strong uppercut to her chin, sending her to the ground. A growl worthy of any feral ripped itself from her throat as she started fighting to get back to her feet before feet started to fly out of the darkness, pummeling into her sides and finally someone got a lucky shot to her head and she internally roared as she felt herself starting to lose consciousness.

_'When I wake up, someone's going to die...'_


End file.
